Anak Kos
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Hari pentas tiba! Apa saja kekonyolan drama mereka? Simak disini! Chapter 2 : Masa lalu Bego! Mind to RnR? Warning : FULL HUMOR! Colab fic with Christophorus John Susilo  not in fanfic, my friend at school , OOC pastinya, full drama. No flame!
1. Prolog

Anak Kos

Prolog

Summary :

"WHAT? DRAMA?" Kakashi-sensei memberitakan akan ada drama dengan judul 'Anak Kos'! Humor-Friendship-Adventure! Hari ini akan ditentukan peran utamanya. Siapa aja ya? Yang pasti, trio terkenal di sekolah dengan nama Sanaku itu malah menjadi kandidat utamanya! Mind to RnR? Colab with Christophorus John Susilo (not in fanfic, my friend at school)

Rate :

T

Disclaimer :

Naruto milikku! *dihajar pemilik sebenarnya a.k.a **Masashi** **Kishimoto***

Genre :

Humor, Friendship, Adventure, and Drama. Singkatnya, Humor and Adventure.

Prolog

"Maaf sensei terlambat, tadi sensei salah-"

"BOHONG!" seru kelas XII-6. Dasar Kakashi sensei, kerjanya telat mulu! "Sudah, sudah. Oh iya, hari ini ada pengumuman. Pertama, untuk hari ini sampai sebulan kedepan, pelajaran ditiadakan!" umum Kakashi. "WHAT? SEBULAN? HOREEEE! LOVE YOU, KAKA-SENSEI!" seru kelas XII-6. "Eits, tunggu dulu! Kalian tetap masuk sekolah! Tentu saja pelajaran tidak ada, apa lagi yang mau dipelajari? Kalian lupa, 2 minggu lagi PERPISAHAN! Kalian akan mementaskan drama berjudul Anak Kos!" seru Kakashi.

"WHAT? DRAMA?" seru kelas XII-6 gaduh. "Ya! Hari ini kita tentukan pemerannya! Perannya adalah 3 sekawan anak kos, seorang polisi, sahabat lama salah satu anak kos, pengemudi, seorang suster, pilot, tabib, penolong 3 sekawan, penjual air, koki restaurant, kekasih salah satu anak kos, dan narrator! Selebihnya peran pembantu!" kata Kakashi. Di kelas XII-6 Konoha Elite High School, ada 60 murid. Tiap kelas berisi 60 murid.

"Kita mulai dari 3 sekawan anak kos. Ada yang mau usul?" tanya Kakashi. Ino mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Ino?" Ino menyeringai. "3 orang kan, sensei? Saya usulkan trio Sanaku!" seru Ino antusias. Naruto dan Sakura langsung berteriak, "WHAT THE F*CK?" Sasuke tetap stay cool. Kakashi mengangguk-angguk.

"Cocok, Naruto bisa menjadi Bego, Sasuke menjadi Otak, dan Sakura menjadi Hilang." ujar Kakashi setuju. "WHAT? NAMA MACAM APA ITU?" seru Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, aku tidak mau." kata Sasuke datar dan cool. "KYAAA~! SASUKE-KUUUN!" jerit SFC (Sasuke Fans Club). "KAKASHI-SENSEI! APA MAKSUDNYA AKU HILANG?" teriak Sakura. Kelas menjadi riuh. Tanpa mempedulikan Sanaku, Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Polisinya? Harus yang pandai akting dan laki-laki. Ini peran penting." jelas Kakashi. Ino mengangkat tangannya lagi. "Uchiha Sai, sensei!" usul Ino. (A/N : Sai jadi kembaran Sasuke.) "Arigatou ne, Yamanaka-san." kata Sai yang merasa senang orang yang disukainya mengusulkan dirinya. Ino tersipu. "Sai? Boleh, boleh. Sai jago ber-akting. Harus jago acting karena perannya menjadi polisi gila." kata Kakashi. "WHAT? GILA?" seru Sai kaget. Runtuh sudah image nya selama ini.

"Selanjutnya, sahabat lama Bego!" Temari mengangkat tangannya. "INUZUKA KIBA!" Kiba jawdrop. "Pengemudi?" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. "Sabaku no..." Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou menahan nafas. "Gaara." Gaara langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Suster nya perempuan. Siapa?" Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Yamanaka Ino, sensei!" seru Sakura. "Rasakan itu, Ino-pig!" kata Sakura. "What? Suster? No way!" kata Ino. Kakashi ga peduli. "Ok, pilot?" Chouji mengangkat tangan. "Saya pilih Aburame Shino!" Kakashi tersenyum senang mendapati interaksi muris-muridnya. "Tabib! Harus pintar!" Semua anak (-Shikamaru) berseru, "NARA SHIKAMARU!" Shikamaru yang asyik tidur terbangun. "Eh? Apa?" tanyanya bingung. Sabaku no Temari a.k.a pacar Shikamaru menggeplak kepala Shikamaru. "Kau dapat peran tabib!" kata Temari. Shikamaru tidur lagi. =.="

"Penolong 3 sekawan?" Semuanya hening. Bingung menentukan. Akhirnya, Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Aku pilih Hyuuga Neji, sensei." Neji membelalakkan matanya. "Baiklah! Penjual air?" Shino mengangkat tangannya. "Rock Lee." Lee langsung berdiri. "YEAH! AKHIRNYA DAPAT PERAN!" serunya membuat seisi kelas sweatdrop.

"Koki restaurant?" Lagi-lagi seluruh kelas (-Shikamaru yang tidur dan Chouji) berseru, "Akimichi Chouji!" Kalau soal makanan sih, Chouji rajanya. "Kekasih salah satu 3 sekawan? Tapi kita pilih dulu, kekasih Sasuke, Sakura, atau Naruto." Tenten berkata, "Lebih baik Naruto, sensei! Sasuke dan Sakura kan sudah pacaran! Nanti Sasuke atau Sakura cemburu!" Kiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, sensei! Dia kan pacarnya Naruto!" seru Kiba. Hinata langsung pingsan. "AARGH! SIALAN KAU KIBA!" seru Naruto dan Neji bersamaan. Neji langsung menggeplak kepala Kiba, sedangkan Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata ke UKS.

"Narrator, suaranya harus kencang! Dan narrator nya harus 2 orang, agar tidak terlalu banyak menghafalkan teks nya." Lee mengangkat tangannya. "Salah satunya Tenten!" Gaara menambahkan. "Sabaku no Temari." Kakashi menghela nafas lega. "OK! SEMUA BERES! SISANYA PEMERAN PEMBANTU!" seru Kakashi. "Mulai besok, kita latihan!" kata Kakashi. Kebetulan saat itu Naruto dan Hinata kembali. Sedangkan pemainnya (-Shikamaru yang tidur, Hinata, dan Sasuke yang stay cool) jawdrop. Nah, skip time aja! Ga seru kalau ada latihannya. Langsung ke hari pentas!

TBC

Chapter prolog selesai! Mulai Chapter depan, sudah mulai drama perpisahannya! Tunggu terus yach! Mind to review?


	2. Hilang hilang!

Anak Kos

Chapter 1

Summary :

Hari pentas tiba! Apa saja kekonyolan drama mereka? Simak disini! Chapter 1 : Hilang hilang! Mind to RnR? Warning : FULL HUMOR! Colab fic with Christophorus John Susilo (not in fanfic, my friend at school), OOC pastinya, full drama. No flame!

Rate :

T

Disclaimer :

Naruto milikku! *dihajar pemilik sebenarnya a.k.a **Masashi** **Kishimoto***

Genre :

Humor, Friendship, Adventure, and Drama. Singkatnya, Humor and Friendship.

Chapter 1

"Kalian siap?" tanya Kakashi. Sanaku sudah mengenakan kostum aneh mereka. Sasuke mengenakan kaos putih oblong bertuliskan 'Aku sangat pintar dan keren' serta celana jeans ¾ yang membuatnya aneh tapi keren. Naruto mengenakan kaos hitam dengan tulisan '2+2=8!' di punggungnya dan celana pendek biru. Sedangkan Sakura mengenakan kemeja merah dengan tulisan 'Dimana aku?' di punggungnya dan celana jeans hitam panjang. "Kakashi-sensei! Kenapa baju ini aneh sekali?" tanya Sakura. Ino hanya nyengir. Ia designer baju-baju itu. "Sudahlah, Sakura-san. Penonton sudah menunggu kita." ujar Sai.

Dengan berat hati Sakura meng-iya-kan. Sanaku langsung menuju belakang panggung. Narrator bagian 1 a.k.a Fukka Tenten (A/N : Bingung Tenten dari klan apa, asal aja yach. :P) langsung mengambil mic dan bersiap. Host nya a.k.a Tayuya membuka acara drama itu. "Hadirin yang terhormat, kita akan menyaksikan drama Humor, Friendship, dan Adventure dari kelas XII-6 dengan judul 'Anak Kos'! Pemeran utamanya adalah trio terkenal dan terpintar di KEHS! Tidak lain adalah trio SANAKU! Mari kita sambut!" ujar Tayuya.

**First Part Drama Begins**

Setting : Ruang menonton di rumah biasa.

Tenten : Pada suatu siang, 3 sekawan anak kos yang bernama Otak (Sasuke muncul), Bego (Naruto muncul), dan Hilang (Sakura muncul) sedang menonton TV bersama. Bego pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Otak, Hilang, aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya." kata Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangan mereka dari TV.

Setting : Muncul asap, saat asap hilang, Sakura sudah lenyap.

Tenten : Tak lama kemudian, Bego kembali. Otak melaporkan sesuatu.

"Bego, si Hilang hilang!" lapor Sasuke. "Hah? Kok bisa? Kamu ga merhatiin sih! Ya udah, kita lapor polisi." usul Naruto.

Tenten : Bego dan Otak pun pergi ke kantor polisi. Kebetulan si Bego yang melapor, Otak menunggu di luar.

Setting : Muncul asap, saat asap hilang, setting berubah menjadi pos polisi. Naruto dan Sai ada disana.

(Dialog Mode : On)

Naruto : Pak, teman saya hilang.

Sai : Siapa namanya?

Naruto : Namanya Hilang.

Sai : (Suara keras, merasa dipermainkan) Kamu bego, ya?

Naruto : Eh? Emang saya Bego, pak! Kok bapak tahu? Peramal ya? (histeris)

Sai : (Marah) Grr, otak kamu dimana sih?

Naruto : Oh, Otak ada diluar, pak. Kok bapak tahu kalau ada si Otak? Bapak peramal? (Menatap Sai kagum)

Tenten : Itulah percakapan mereka. Dan akhirnya polisi itu menjadi gila.

Sai : IBUUUUUU! AKU PINGIN NYUSUUUU~~! (Pake muka sok imut dan guling-guling di lantai)

**First Part Drama End**

Banyak penonton tertawa. Sedangkan Mikoto sweetdrop dan jawdrop. 'Itu beneran anakku? Sasuke dan Itachi aja ga segitunya.' batinnya. 'Orang terganteng di muka bumi ini a.k.a aku jadi OOC banget...' batin Sai narsis plus kepedean. 'BWAHAHAHAHA! BARU PERTAMA KALI GUE LIHAT KEMBARAN GUE SE-OOC ITU!' tawa Sasuke dalam hati. Diluarnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi mampu membuat semua siswi menjerit histeris melihat kekerenan dan ketampanan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura cuma memeluk lengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke balas memeluknya. Membuat para siswi iri kepada Sakura. STOP! Kenapa jadi Romance SasuSaku? Meleset! Ok, sekarang :

TBC

First Part : Hilang hilang! selesai... Chapter depan full drama! Mind to RnR?-


	3. Masa Lalu Bego

Anak Kos

Chapter 2

Summary :

Hari pentas tiba! Apa saja kekonyolan drama mereka? Simak disini! Chapter 2 : Masa lalu Bego! Mind to RnR? Warning : FULL HUMOR! Colab fic with Christophorus John Susilo (not in fanfic, my friend at school), OOC pastinya, full drama. No flame!

Rate :

T

Disclaimer :

Naruto milikku! *dihajar pemilik sebenarnya a.k.a **Masashi** **Kishimoto***

Genre :

Humor, Friendship, Adventure, and Drama. Singkatnya, Humor and Adventure.

Chapter 2

Break time...

Sasuke menarik Sai menuju kamar ganti. "Sai, kembaranku yang paling aneh sedunia, kau... tadi..." ucap Sasuke tertahan. "Tadi aku kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sai. "OOC DAN KONYOL BANGET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Sasuke meledak. "APAAN TUH, MAU NYUSU, MUKA SOK IMUT, PAKE GULING-GULING DI LANTAI? COCOK! HAHAHAHAHA!" lanjut Sasuke. "Sialan! Otak mu kemana sih?" kata Sai sebal. "Oh, otak. Nih, si Otak." Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Iya, kan, pak polisi gila?" sindir Sasuke. "Masa bodo sebodo!" Sai meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedikit tergelak. Menyadari kembarannya pergi, ia ikut pergi.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi kemana?" tanya Sakura. "Ada sedikit urusan sama si baka. Kenapa, Sakura-chan?" ujar Sasuke. "Pasti Sai. Kita sudah mau naik lagi. Nanti Sasuke-kun dan Naruto cari aku, kan?" kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk dan bersiap. Part 2, Sabaku no Temari yang menjadi narrator.

**Second Part Drama Begins**

Temari : Setelah membuat sang polisi menjadi gila, Bego kembali ke Otak untuk menyampaikan berbagai hal.

Setting : Di depan pos polisi.

"Otak, pak peramal itu kok jadi stres, ya?" ujar Naruto. "Peramal? Mana ada peramal di pos polisi." sangkal Sasuke. "Ah, dia itu peramal! Buktinya dia tahu kalau aku Bego dan tahu ada kamu a.k.a Otak disini." kata Naruto. "Ya sudahlah! Ayo kita cari Hilang lagi!" ajak Sasuke.

Temari : Otak dan Bego kembali mencari Hilang. Tapi Otak pergi ke toilet sebentar.

Setting : Taman kota, ada Naruto.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu..." gumam Naruto.

Temari : Bego terkenang sahabat lamanya dan Otak, yaitu Mati. Saat itu, mereka sedang main petak umpet, dan Bego yang jaga. Otak sudah ditemukan, tapi dia ke toilet dulu.

Setting : Taman kota versi dulu, ada chibi Naruto. (caranya pake jurus apalah, lupa.)

(Dialog Mode : On)

Chibi Naruto (CN) : Mana ya si Mati? (nyari Mati)

Muncullah mobil-mobilan yang besar, isinya Gaara.

Gaara : HOY, MINGGIR! (hampir nabrak chibi Naruto)

CN : Huwaaa! (takut)

Gaara : Kamu bego ya? Diri di tengah jalan!

CN : E-eh, saya memang Bego, pak.

Gaara : Otakmu kemana sih?

CN : O-Otak di toilet, pak.

Gaara : Kamu nyari mati, ya?

CN : Eh? Iya, pak! Saya memang lagi nyari Mati! Bapak tahu dia dimana?

Temari : Si pengemudi merasa bingung, dan akhirnya pergi. Muncullah Otak dan Mati.

CK (C Kiba) : Bego payah, ga bisa ketemu aku!

CS (C Sasuke) : Bego, Mati, ayo kita pulang.

Setting : Taman kota versi sekarang, ada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Udah malem, kita pulang aja. Siapa tahu Hilang di rumah." ajak Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

**Second Part Drama End**

Para penonton kembali tergelak. Sedangkan Kushina? 'Astaga...Naru-chaaaan~ Kamu masih imut aja ya waktu keciiiil~' pikir Kushina sambil senyam-senyum gaje. Minato yang disampingnya langsung sweetdrop. "Kushina-chan? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Minato. "Nggak, cuma Naruto waktu kecil imut banget." jawab Kushina. Minato hanya tersenyum simpul dan tiba-tiba mencium Kushina. Ni author ga beres banget sih? Chapter lalu meleset ke SasuSaku, sekarang ke MinaKushi?

TBC

Chapter 2 : Masa lalu Bego selesai! Arigatou unntuk review-nya yah! Mind to review again?


End file.
